Inhuman
by Olivia Moriarty
Summary: Agents Fitz didn't tell anyone about his twin sister, Kana, or younger brother, Kansas, for the purpose of keeping them safe. When they appear on the S.H.I.E.L.D. radar because they were using powers, Fitz's whole life goes downhill. And when Jemma tells him she's pregnant with his child, he tries to rid the world of Hive all-the-while keeping his future child and their mother safe
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after season 3 episode 20. For those who have not watched it yet, please be aware that there are spoilers. Also, Bobbi and Hunter are there, because they are awesome.**

* * *

Kansas Fitz didn't want powers. Since he was little, he'd been hearing stories about heroes, going on some dangerous journey to save the world and the woman he loved; sometimes, it was a woman doing the exact same thing. He thought it would suck, having to keep fighting the forces of evil. He much rather preferred to stay home, and run when the danger came to his city. Which was a lot, so why was he still there?

Then the aliens came out of the sky, and the Avengers fought them off. Soon after, his mother had bought all superhero merchandise for his sister, Kana, knowing that he would give them to the superhero fanatic that lived with him, for some unknown reason. She was twenty-three, for crying out loud!

A year after, Sokovia was destroyed by both the Avengers and Stark's creation; Ultron. He liked superheroes less, after that.

Now, two years later, he finds out that he's part alien, along with his two older siblings, and that he has powers all because of a shard thing that someone called Hive dropped. His older brother wasn't there, so he doesn't know he's not human; that he's something called an Inhuman.

But he had to admit, having powers was cool, no matter how many times he denied wanting some. Kana was literally up the wall when she got powers. Being able to control gravity made her the happiest person on Earth, because it was her favourite power.

Hive had taken the two in, and they had met three other Inhumans. Daisy Johnson, Alisha Whitley, and James, who didn't seem to have a last name. He had vaguely wondered if that was an Australian thing, knowing the answer was no.

But then those blue aliens – the Kree, Hive had told them – came and almost killed Daisy. One of them killed Alisha. Where James was, Kansas didn't know. Then, about a week later, the monster Inhuman came along, curing Daisy of something and taking her back onto the plane before Hive killed him. The two siblings had watched from the shadows, not getting involved. They knew Hive would kill that beast, no matter his morals on killing his own kind.

* * *

"I didn't realise, Fitz," Daisy said as she sat on Jemma Simmons' examination table in the lab.

Leopold Fitz rolled his eyes for like the hundredth time since Daisy had come back. "You keep saying that, Daisy. What does that mean?"

The Inhuman shook her head, trying to get a memory to surface. "I–I don't know. Something in my memory is nagging at me, but I can't remember it."

"Well," Jemma Simmons said, "Lash did get the mind control out about three hours ago. It'll take time for the stuff you did under his control to resurface."

Daisy shook her head again. "No, I remember _everything_ I did, except this." She hit her forehead with her hands. "Why can't I remember?"

Simmons sighed. "There are loads of reasons why you don't remember stuff. Maybe when Lash removed the parasite, he took some memories as well."

"That doesn't explain why I think it's about you," she said, looking pointedly at Fitz.

The scientists shrugged. "I don't have a reason for that," Simmons said. "Lay down; I need to do a physical examination."

Fitz was sat on his bed that afternoon, twirling a ballpoint pen between his slender fingers. The thought of Daisy filled his head, along with her memory problem. What could she be talking about?

A knock sounded on the door, and Fitz unconsciously told the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Lance Hunter, in all his British glory.

"Something's happened. Simmons sent me to get you."

Fitz put the pen on his desk on the way out of the room, and followed Hunter through the winding halls of the Playground to the room where they searched for Inhumans, conveniently called the Search Room. When they entered the room, Daisy, Simmons, Director Phil Coulson, and agents Melinda May, Alphonse 'Mack' Mackenzie and Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse looked over at them.

Simmons walked over to Fitz with a sad look on her face. When she spoke, her voice was full of sorrow and misery. "I'm sorry."

Fitz narrowed his eyes at his team. "What's going on?"

His secret girlfriend looked back at one of the screens, making Fitz look over as well. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't what showed on the screen.

It was a picture from a lab's security camera. On the lower left corner was a pause symbol, telling Fitz that it was a video. In the middle of the screen was a man no older than twenty-four, his brown hair being blown back by a strong wind that shouldn't have been in a lab, his clothes being blown back by the same invisible wind. His blue eyes, which reflected his own, were filled with glee and pleasure. Behind him, a fog was growing, one that he most likely controlled, judging by the man's raised arms.

Above him, running across the roof, was a girl, most likely his older sister, with the same brown hair and blue eyes, her long hair being thrown back in the breeze. She didn't seem fazed as the man below her created the storm.

Fitz recognized them immediately.

His face fell, his skin paling, confirming to the rest of the group that he knew them.

"Who are they?" Coulson asked, a slight frown on his face as he looked back at the monitor.

Fitz swallowed a ball of spit before answer. "They're, uh… Kansas is the boy, and the girl is Kana."

"Who are they to you? How do you know them?"

He sighed, before looking over at Simmons. She urged him to talk with a small smile on her lips, before they set into a frown again and looked down.

"Kana is my twin sister. Kansas is my younger brother."

* * *

 **That's the first chapter! What'd you think? Do you want me to continue? Please, read, review, follow, favourite and don't do drugs. They're bad.**

 **Here is where I'd put the answers to the reviews, if there were any. As this is the first chapter, there is none.**

 **I update every Wednesday.**

 **See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, I updated on Wednesday. So, I might update more than once a week, but you'll def get one on Wednesdays. Now, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., or I would have made this canon.**

* * *

Everyone, except Simmons, stared at Fitz like he had grown a second head and was arguing with it.

"You have a _twin?_ " Hunter asked, his head hunched forward.

Fitz nodded. "I didn't tell you about them because I wanted to keep them safe, because, technically, I'm the oldest."

Mack's brow furrowed. "I thought you said Kana was your twin?"

Simmons rolled her eyes. "He's thirty-two minutes older than her."

Coulson folded his arms. "And how did you know about them?"

"Fitz told me. Or rather, it slipped out. But don't blame him, he was protecting his family."

"Well," Daisy said, looking at the screen, "it looks like your family are Inhumans." She looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "That means you're an Inhuman."

Fitz needed to sit down.

Instead, he bowed over, his hands covering his face. He couldn't be an Inhuman. He just couldn't. Of course, there was no way of knowing if people were Inhumans before they changed. And, although Bobbi and Hunter had taken the fish oil tablets, Fitz hadn't. Now he wished he did.

He heard a space bar click, and he stood up straight. The picture was moving, but there wasn't any sound. Kana was running along the ceiling, while Kansas walked forward, fog filling up the hallway behind him. Through the strong wind he was creating, people were tumbling over, things smashing to the ground. The last thing he saw before the camera blacked out was Kana running up to it and yanking it out of the wall.

Coulson looked back at Fitz. "We need to keep him away from Hive."

* * *

Fitz didn't particularly like the Holding Rooms, but he liked them even less now that he had been locked up in one.

Daisy was leaning against one of the white walls, a tablet in her hand, pressing the screen randomly. She had told the young Inhuman she was creating an algorithm so that she could catch Hive and his followers quickly.

"Hey," she said, a slight smirk on her face as she glanced sideways at him. "Now you know how Lincoln and I feel."

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Fitz muttered sarcastically from his spot on the white bed. His cheeks were resting against his fists, his elbows leaving red marks on his knees. "When can I leave?"

The door opened to reveal Simmons waiting outside. She entered the room, her hands behind her back. She opened her mouth to talk, but then she realised Daisy was there, and she put whatever was behind her back – which was small enough to fit into her fist – into her white lab coat.

"You can't leave," she said, guessing what Fitz had said, "until Hive is dead. Who knows what'll happen to you if he gets to you?"

Daisy tapped on the screen some more. "I do. He'll turn him and give him that parasite." She paused, her fingers dangling in the air for a few seconds before they started tapping on the tablet again. "It doesn't seem to work on Inhumans _before_ they change, so if you stay like this, you'll be fine."

Fitz blew air out of his nose, clearly agitated.

Simmons sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked incredulously. "What's wrong is that I'm stuck in here for God knows how long, when I could be out there looking for Kana and Kansas."

She frowned slightly. "I'll look for them for you."

"We'll find them," Daisy said, pushing herself off the wall and headed for the door. "Just hold tight."

The door slid shut behind Daisy.

Simmons breathed out a sigh of relief, before turning to Fitz. "Fitz, I need to talk to you. I–"

The door slid open. Mack was poking his head around the corner. "Simmons, the director wants to see you."

She sighed dejectedly. "Okay." She looked at Fitz. "I'll talk to you later; it's important." Then she left, the door sliding shut.

Fitz vaguely wondered what his girlfriend wanted to talk about. It wasn't like he had other stuff to do.

* * *

Kansas ran a hand through his now dyed-blonde hair with a purple fringe, looking closely at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure if he put the green contacts in properly, but they looked fine.

"Move over," his sister told him as she entered the bathroom. She stood next to him and bumped him to the side with hip.

Her brown hair was now black, with the edges of her hair dyed white. She pulled her bottom lip down and put a dark brown contact in. She blinked, and Kansas thought she looked freaky with one eye almost black and one the bluest blue he had ever seen. It was like the two sides of her personality. She opened her mouth to speak as she put the second contact in.

"Why does Hive want us to do this?" Kana asked as she closed her right eye. She opened it again to show the contact was in place.

Kansas rolled his eyes, exasperated by his older sister's cluelessness. "Because," he drawled out, "S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what we look like, now that Daisy's there to tell them that we're Inhumans. We need to change our appearance. Besides," he ran a hand over his purple fringe, "I look _good_."

"Whatever," she said, closing the lid of her contact case. "Do you think Leopold knows?"

Her brother nodded. "Daisy would've told them. They'd have him locked up in one of those Holding Cells until Hive gets killed, but they don't know what we're planning. Nothing's going to get in our way of getting our older brother."

"I'm his twin."

"He's thirty-two minutes older than you," He said, picking up one of the brushes on the bathroom sink and started brushing his hair.

* * *

 **Who'd you like? Tell me in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! Will do!

 **Guest 2:** Does this chapter answer your question?

* * *

 **I may update again this week!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Simmons walked into the Director's office, not sure why she was there. She turned around to see why Mack hadn't entered, but he just shook his head and stalked off. She swallowed and turned around.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, a smile on her face. It had been really hard the past day to keep her smile off her face, and now she didn't try.

"Simmons," Coulson said, lounging in his chair behind his desk. In his right hand was a metal hand disguised as a real one, his left hand gone. He placed the faux hand on his stump and twisted it with one fluid motion, and flexed the fingers of the left hand.

She waited for him to speak again.

"I know about your… Condition," he said, folding his arms on his wooden desk.

Simmons swallowed, suddenly feeling really sick.

"I need you to see a doctor, and you are not going to be on the field for two years."

"But, sir–"

It wasn't Coulson that interrupted her.

She put a hand on her mouth as bile climbed up her throat, and she pushed passed Hunter, who had just entered the office, and ran out into the hall and into the closest toilet, which, luckily, wasn't very far.

She retched into the bowl, feeling sick to her stomach; she'd never liked throwing up, but now she'd have to get used to it.

She was still coughing up bile when she heard footsteps behind her. Coulson kneeled down besides her, pulling her hair back so she could continue gagging and not have no wash her hair.

"Thanks," Simmons said once she stopped puking. She rested her elbows on the seat, her hands pushing her hair back.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

She turned her head so she could look at him, her head resting in one hand. "About two weeks." She sighed. "I haven't told Fitz yet."

Coulson smiled slightly. "I thought he would be the father. Why not?"

"I keep being interrupted. By you." She sighed and planted her hands on the toilet seat, pushing herself off the ground. "You better see what Hunter wants. I need to tell Fitz."

* * *

Kana rolled her eyes at her younger brother for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning.

Said brother was securing a device onto the door of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, something he said would take out the locks. He pressed a button, stepping back to where his sister stood, and grinned gleefully when a loud thumping sound emitted from it. He took it off the door, placing it in the backpack slung over his shoulder, and rested his hand on the handle.

Kansas pushed it down, the door opening easily. Kana's brow raised slightly as she followed her younger brother down the stairs.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked as she took two badges out of her pocket and handed one to Kansas.

"Yes!" He said, exasperated. He clipped the badge to the bottom of his shirt.

They got to the last steps, a door standing in the skinny hall. The siblings opened it, walking into a much wider hallway that led both ways. There wasn't anyone in the hall, which they were grateful for. It would be hard to explain.

They started walking down to hall to the left, Kana leading the way as she had memorized the layout the night before. When they finally reached the Holding Rooms, they smiled, before Kansas spread his hands wide, a fog materializing around his hands.

He nodded at his sister, who swiped her badge over the tag, making the door slide open.

The siblings smiled when they saw their older brother get off the white bed and press himself against the farthest wall.

* * *

"Seriously?"

Lincoln Campbell nodded his head, before lifting his hand onto the electrical circuit. Realizing Joey Gutierrez couldn't see it due to them talking through comms, he said, "Yes."

"Fitz?"

"Yep."

Sparks flew around the blonde's hands and bounced into the electricity of the rather big townhouse, effectively cutting off the power. He heard shuffling inside, probably wondering what happened to the power.

"I'm heading in," he heard Joey say.

He himself jumped over the fence into the backyard as the front door opened. He ran lightly around the side of the house, being careful not to stand on the pebbled that lined the backyard.

Joey had left the back door open for Lincoln, and he entered the house, not really seeing the melted handle.

He was in what looked like a games room. In the corner was a computer set underneath the desk, the monitor resting quietly on top of it. In the middle of the room was a pool table, bookcases full of books lining the walls that didn't have windows.

Joey was at the closed double doors on the opposite side of the room, his hand hovering over the crack in between the doors. He put his hand on the door handle and tugged softly, the door opening easily.

The two Inhumans tiptoed into the sparsely furnished living room and dining room. Far to the right was a sliding door that was being opened, a light shining through the expanding crack.

They froze as a teenage girl walked into the living room, her skin glowing brightly. Lincoln could tell she was Japanese by the light that shone off her skin, but also because he and Joey were sent to retrieve her before Hive got to her.

"Who are you?" She asked, stepping into a fighting stance. It had said in her file she was a black belt of Tai-Kwan-Do.

"Are you Mitsu Ito?" Joey asked, not moving.

The girl glared at him. "Who are you?" She repeated.

"Mitsu," Lincoln said softly. "You're in danger. Come with us, we'll help you."

"Who are you?"

Joey took a step forward. "I'm Joey, this is Lincoln. We're from S.H.I.E.L.D. We're here to help."

Lincoln got an idea, and raised his hands.

"What are you doing?" Mitsu asked him threateningly.

"Us two, we're just like you," Lincoln said, and he let his powers fly out of his hand and into the air, sparks circling his hand.

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of melted your locks to get in here."

The front door opened again, and a male voice sounded from the front room. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Could it be something wrong with the power lines?" A woman asked.

"No. Everyone else's houses have power."

Mitsu looked frighteningly at the door separating the front room to the living room. "If you are what you say you are," she whispered, the light from her skin fading, "please, you can't leave me with them."

Lincoln extended his hand to Mitsu. "Come with us."

The Japanese girl took his hand.

* * *

 **Thanks for everyone who has read! I have big plans in the future.**

* * *

 **Guest:** Haha, you'll just have to wait and see ;)

* * *

 **See you guys on Wednesday!**

 **I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday; I had exams and it totally passed my mind. But exams are passed and I'm ready to update.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Agents of SHIELD, otherwise I would have made this whole thing canon.**

* * *

Simmons needed to tell Fitz she was pregnant. She had pointedly ignored anyone who had tried to talk to her on her way to where Fitz was being held, determined to tell him.

She didn't understand what was going on in the room.

Fitz had planted himself onto the farthest wall; two unknowns with their backs turned were advancing towards him. When Simmons saw that, she immediately flew back around the corner, poking her head out so she could see.

"Kansas," Fitz said, his Scottish accent wavering. "Kana. Please."

 _So that's who they are,_ Simmons thought. _They dyed their hair._

"You don't understand," Kana said in her sickly sweet voice. "You will once you turn."

The two scientists' eyes widened at the exact same time when they heard that. Fitz's eyes flitted down the Kansas's jacket, where he had just pulled a long, thin stone out.

With what Simmons imagined as a smile, Kansas said, "Now it's your turn, big brother."

The terrigen stone rolled out of his hand, shattering to a million pieces on the floor.

Simmons dove out the way of the doorway as a veil of smoke poured out of the broken crystal. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks when she heard Fitz's screams. She bit into her fist so she couldn't make a sound.

"Well," the voice of Kansas said, "now we wait."

* * *

Mitsu Ito sat in the corner of the white room she was in, her arms wrapped around her knees. She half expected to wake up in her bed, back in the home of her foster parents.

She had overheard them earlier that day that she was too troublesome, and would be sent back to the orphanage the following morning.

Then she heard a scream, not too far away. Her head bolted upright, her eyes scanning the four walls surrounding her.

It stopped abruptly, but there was no doubt that people had heard it.

She didn't know how much time has passed until she heard the words, "Get out!" being shouted at someone, and the wall disintegrated in front of her.

Where the wall had been was a perfect circle of air, about ten feet in diameter, a man screaming above them as his legs were gone, blood gushing out of the stumps and onto the bottom of the crater. Standing in the middle of it, panting, was a man she had never seen before, his eyes wide as he stared down at his hands, his blonde hair plastered to his face with sweat.

"Fitz!"

A brunette pushed passed two people - one man, one woman - and slid into the crater, but the man - Fitz - tripped himself up trying to get away from her.

"Please, Jenma," he pleaded, his arm out in front of him. He sounded Scottish. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me."

Because she had good eyes, Mitsu could she the air right in front of the woman waving slightly, like it would on a hot sunny day. She screamed at Jemma to stop walking, making the two people in the crater turn to her. Looking around at something to throw, Mitsu spotted a mirror on the table next to the bed, and made a wild grab at it. With an aimed throw, the mirror soured through the air, sure to hit its mark.

But it didn't.

Half a foot from Fitz, the mirror disappeared. Everyone, including the aforementioned Scot, looked surprised as Mitsu threw a magazine at him, only to disappear again.

"I was not expecting that," the woman Jemma had pushed passed muttered. "But that is extremely cool."

As the screams overhead died down as he got carried away on a gurney, the door to Fitz's white room opened, revealing a man in a suit and a metal hand. Behind him was a brunette woman with short hair and brown eyes. The two poured into the room, along with about a dozen agents.

* * *

The man in the suit motioned at the two people standing stock-still in the middle of the now-adjoined rooms, and a muscular brown dude and a smaller agent handcuffed them and towed them out of the room, the two prisoners struggling against their bonds.

"What the hell happened here?" Coulson asked, looking around the room the crater had created.

Bobbi Morse, who was situated in one of the upper rooms, covered in blood, shook her head. "I don't know, sir. The wall and floor just disintegrated, taking Agent Schwann's legs with it. That girl down there," she motioned to an unfamiliar Japanese girl in a white gown, "somehow knew what happened before Simmons got disintegrated."

The aforementioned Asian's brow furrowed in confusement. "I don't know what's going on," she admitted. "I just saw a small wave on the air around the guy in the crater, and threw a mirror at him."

Next to Coulson, Lincoln's eyebrow raised. "There's no mirror in there."

"That's because it disintegrated before it hit him," she said.

"Simmons," Coulson said, not taking his eyes off the Asian, "what happened?"

Simmons swallowed. "I-uh, came to talk to him about that... Thing," she said slowly, "and, um, Kana and Kansas were in here, I don't know how. Kansas dropped a terrigen crystal, and when Fitz came out of his husk thing, a sort of shockwave burst out of him, destroying everything. I was lucky I was on the opposite side of the room."

Coulson's eyes flicked quickly down to her stomach, then to Fitz, who had started hyperventilating. He fell to the ground, wheezing and taking in big gulps of air. Simmons looked like she wanted to rush to him and help him, but she couldn't because of the literal wall of disaster he had put up around himself.

The Asian girl looked uncomfortable, glancing at the amount of agents that were just watching Fitz hyperventilate.

"Aren't you guys gonna do something?" She yelled at Coulson and his team.

As Simmons started talking softly to Fitz at the closest distance possible, Coulson walked over to the teenager, who had swallowed some air and was taking a few steps backwards, the backs of her knees banging against the bed in the centre of the room, making her sit down.

Coulson folded his arms as he towered over her, a short distance away. Her eyes flitted behind him to Lincoln and Joey.

"What's your name?"

"Mitsu Ito."

"What ability do you possess?"

Mitsu cleared her the ought, standing up again. "I glow."

His eyebrows shot to his reclining hairline. "Excuse me?"

"Her skin lights up, sir," Joey said from where he stood.

"Huh." He looked Mitsu up and down. "That's new."

* * *

 **How'd you like? Tell me in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Guest:** Well this happened, so...

 **caitlincarnell:** Thanks, I will!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people of Earth! So, how'd you like his power? I know it wasn't something you guys expected, and when I first thought about this, I had originally given it to his mother, but she's not in this.**

 **Also, I have writer's block. But don't worry, you'll get next week's chapter; I am currently stuck on chapter seven. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Marvel *cries in the corner***

* * *

Fitz felt his lungs starved of oxygen, though no matter how much air he breathed in, it was never enough.

If that man had been closer, he would be dead. Because of him.

He heard the buzz of Simmons's voice, trying to get him to calm down. But he couldn't.

He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. He wanted to settle down with Simmons, have some kids, love a happy life. But the universe was cruel, and he had been a fool to think that once Hive was dead he could continue on with his life.

Fitz didn't know when the tears had started, but when he realised he was crying, he crumbled. The invisible barrier broke down, and Fitz threw himself at his girlfriend, his arms wrapping tightly around her neck,  
Burying his head into her shoulder to muffle the cries.

Before that moment, everything had been a blur from when Daisy had told him he was an Inhuman. He thought that there could be no possible way; he would have known, would have felt that emptiness inside him that Lincoln and Daisy had been talking about.

But then he realised he had, he was just used to it. Used to it being there that he didn't feel it anymore, but the unease of having himself whole was more prominent than the words Simmons was muttering into his ear, words that he had hoped to hear in the future, not this soon.

That's when the barrier came up again, around the secret couple hugging in the bottom of the canyon he had created with his powers. He felt a pull in his gut, and this time he noticed the shield shimmering in the light, like diamonds in the midday sun, but still see-through. He felt rather than heard Simmons gasp as she gazed around them. It had obviously been completely invisible on the outside.

"It's a force field," Simmons muttered in awe, looking back down at Fitz, who had just realised what the words she had said meant.

"Wait..." He let go of his other half, pushing himself backwards a few centimetres. "You're..."

A smile came to Simmons's face. "Yes, Fitz."

"And it's..." He trailed off , looking down at her flat stomach.

"Yes."

"Oh my God," he whispered, running his hands through his hair.

"I know this isn't the best time, but every other time I tried to tell you I kept getting interrupted."

Above them, Bobbi had taken off one of her shoes and was dangling it over the edge of hole in the ceiling. She dropped it, and the two scientists watched as the shoe disappeared when it hit the force field.

Simmons stood up, walking to the edge of the crater where Joey was holding half a food tray. "Cool."

"It's a force field," she said, earning Coulson's attention from the Asian - Mitsu, as she had heard.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

The pregnant scientist cleared her throat. "This thing that Joey keeps throwing things at," Joey paused for a moment, his arm outstretched to throw a pillow at the invisible wall, "is a force field. But when things come in contact with it, instead of bouncing off like a normal force field, they disintegrate." A pillow was thrown at the force field, and Simmons saw clearly that she was right. With a deep breath, she said, "I think Fitz is supposed to kill Hive."

* * *

James tipped his head back, the liquid from the bottle he was holding trickling down the back of his throat. It stung slightly, but he was used to the effects it took on his body. Besides, he was Australian. It was stereotypical for blokes like him to drink. At least, that's what he told himself every time he downed a bottle.

He placed the now-empty bottle of beer on the table next to him, picking up a flower and holding it to his nose so he could smell it.

"Now, if you'd just be so kind as to stay still," he said, his voice heavily accented, "this will hurt. A lot."

The flower started glowing orange, and he threw it at the man in front of him, who was tied to a chair. It fell to his feet, his eyes widened as he started screaming against the gag in his mouth.

James walked out as the room exploded behind him.

* * *

Daisy knew something had happened to Fitz, but Coulson told her to go back to the Searching Room to see where more Inhumans were. She hadn't found anything specific, but the night before the Particle Accelerator in Central City exploded, and a guy had been struck by lightning.

She blinked as she watched the footage of the machine exploding, and though it hadn't destroyed anything, it let out a massive shockwave that killed several people. But the wave looked familiar; like a terrigen wave, but less dense.

In Delaware, in an apartment in the city of Dover, there had been an explosion. Daisy hacked into security cameras around the area of the explosion to see what had happened. Soon after the explosion, the door of the building opened, but not in a hurried manor. When he looked at the camera, Daisy gasped.

It was James.

* * *

"I can help!" Both Fitz and Simmons were complaining as the Secret Warriors boarded the quinjet. Hunter was hanging around and Mack was laughing with Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez.

Coulson climbed off the quinjet. "Fitz, you can't control your powers. I don't even know why you're out of containment. And Simmons, you're pregnant."

The two scientists' eyes widened as all chatter stopped around the quinjet. Mack, Daisy, Joey, and Lincoln were staring with their mouths wide open, Elena had a big smile on her face, and Hunter was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh my God! Bobbi, you owe me a hundred bucks!" He shouted at Bobbi who had just entered the hanger to say goodbye to everyone.

She blinked as she moved closer and saw everyone with their mouths wide open, except for Elena, who was congratulating Jemma for some unknown reason.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around.

"You're pregnant?" Joey asked, looking down at Simmons' stomach. Bobbi's mouth went wide. "You don't look pregnant."

Simmons rolled her eyes as Bobbi begrudgedly handed Hunter a hundred dollars. "I'm two weeks pregnant, Joey."

" _Please_ tell me Fitz is the father," Hunter said, earning a glare from Bobbi.

"You don't know if Fitz is the father? If he isn't, I want that money back!"

Simmons smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Fitz is the father."

Hunter began jumping up and down again.

* * *

 **So, as I said above, I have writer's block for chapter seven, so I have two weeks to get out of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy strapped herself into the quinjet as Melinda May climbed into the pilot seat, and started the tiny plane up. Everyone was still in shock at the fact that _Simmons_ was pregnant with _Fitz's_ child. The Inhuman vaguely wondered if they'd have a girl or a boy, or twins, like Fitz was.

The ride to Dover was a long one, but felt shorter because of all the talking they did, mainly about the child Simmons would be having in nine months.

"What do you think the gender will be?" Lincoln asked as they flew over the border into Delaware.

Elena shrugged. "I do not know. But it would be cute if they had twins."

"Twins are a handful," Joey said, "and I'm speaking from experience. My sister had twins."

Daisy sighed. "I can't believe we're discussing the gender of my coworkers' baby."

They continued talking, discussing names and making a list on a piece of paper they found, deciding to give it to the happy couple when they got back.

"We're here," May said, landing the plane.

The four Inhumans unstrapped themselves as May came out of the cockpit, a gun strapped to her side. Daisy grinned at Lincoln as the ramp lowered, natural light flooding in, brightening the aircraft.

The five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents looked up at the building in front of them, the one that had the explosion in it. May started towards the building, the rest of the team following her as they entered the almost-perfect building, up the stairs. They searched each floor, trying to find what room the explosion happened in.

It was Lincoln who found it.

The walls were charred, the furniture blow to pieces. There were no windows, only jagged pieces of glass on the windowsill.

"Guys, I found it!"

"Well you took your sweet time."

The voice startled him. He jumped back, turning around to see the assailant leaning against the wall, taking a swig of beer from a Jack Daniels bottle. Lincoln took a step backwards as James finished the last drops of the sour liquid, before it started glowing a faint orange.

"I was wondering if you'd ever show up at all."

Daisy clambered into the room, unaware of the fact that James, the human bomb, was in the room, followed by Elena, Joey, and May.

"Great, all of you are here."

They didn't have time before James threw the bottle at them, the aforementioned item finding itself in the air outside the window, blowing up as it fell to the ground.

The human bomb blinked several times, trying to distinguish if he was hallucinating. "How...?"

Then he found himself pushed against the wall, handcuffed by a special metal that suppressed powers.

* * *

After witnessing her brother's powers, Kana was afraid; afraid of what he might do to her, or Kansas, or Hive, all because he didn't understand what it was like.

The small cell they had put her in was the one next to her younger brother's, and though she could see him, she couldn't hear him. The door on the opposite side of the room they were being held in opened, and the siblings's heads shot up at the same time. Walking through the door was their older - for Kana, twin - brother, his face uneasy, his hands in his pockets.

Leo walked over to their cells, pressing a button on each of the containers so that he could hear them.

"Let us go," Kansas pleaded, his eyes wide with what could only be described as remorse. "Please."

"How do I know it's still you?" His brother asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and folding his arms.

The youngest Fitz's breath wavered. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main facility, somehow hacked into the system so you could put your and Kana's identities in with fake names, and you activated the Inhuman genes inside of me. How did you _not_ do anything wrong?"

"We broke in for you, Leo," Kana said, crawling towards him on the ceiling of her containment cell. "We wanted you to know what it felt like."

Leo bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't yell at his twin sister. "I killed a man, Kana, and made a man unable to walk. All I feel is guilt and worthlessness."

The contained siblings looked at each other, Kana falling to the floor and standing up. "We didn't know you killed someone. Who did you kill?"

Leo knew he shouldn't tell them, but he had to. He had to tell someone, and his brother and twin sister were right in front of him. " Agent Frank Zuchin. He was twenty years old. And I killed him."

The last word got stuck in his throat, and he started to tear up. Through choked sobs, he muted the containment cells and walked out of the room, in need of some hugs from his girlfriend.

Kana put her hand on the glass of her cell as the door behind her twin brother closed with a silent finality.

* * *

Mitsu, somewhat being able to control her glow, had been let out of the white room when Leo Fitz - whom she had met briefly - got his powers.

She was wandering the halls, the headphones she had taken from her foster house in her ears, her iPhone blasting out heavy metal music.

She had learnt six years previous was that walking helped her think, and the music helped her image worlds where she was a hero, not some person who was stereotyped to be able to draw awesomely and love anime. She didn't know how to draw, and she hated anime.

 _It's like there's cancer in my blood, it's like there's water in my lungs._

Those lyrics reminded her of when she took the fish-oil tablets the nuns at her orphanage had made her take. After a couple days, it had felt like her blood was boiling, and she couldn't breath.

 _And I can't take another step, please tell me I am not undone._

She stopped walking as Joey and Lincoln, the people who brought her to the mysterious place, were passing the T-section of the hall, a brunet man in between them. Joey looked over, smiling slightly.

Mitsu continued on her way, wondering who the man was, and why he looked so familiar.


End file.
